Merry Christmas Yusuke Urameshi
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: After being hurt two days before Christmas, Yusuke thinks he's going to miss the Christmas party at Genkai's on Christmas Eve. Will Yusuke miss it or will the party come to him?


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything including the Christmas songs mentioned. I own the gifts that Keiko and Yusuke get.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Yusuke Urameshi

It is the day before Christmas at Atsuko Urameshi's house. Atsuko is decorating the house with her son who is wincing in pain. Yusuke growls annoyed that his legs hurt from that last battle from yesterday. He thinks about yesterday and how it happened. He and the others are on mission to stop a demon thief from stealing a bracelet that makes the wearer stronger than the S-class. The demon thief who is a troll put the bracelet on. He laughs sinisterly and he charges at Yusuke and Kuwabara and he clothes line both of them. He laughs as Kurama and Hiei uses their weapons to try to hurt the troll but troll grabs their weapons and swing them around.

Yusuke uses his Spirit Gun to blast the troll but it doesn't work and the troll is close to him and picks up by the legs Yusuke and slams him down so hard it break his bones in his legs causing the Spirit Detective to scream in pain. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei charge at the demon and try to get the bracelet off of the troll but he whacks them into the ground causing them pain. When the troll tries to smash them again Hiei slices off the bracelet. The troll strength decreases and the troll growls and tries to bash the others but he is blast into bits by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. After the battle, Kuwabara and Kurama help Yusuke up. Hiei grabs the bracelet and they leave to go to Spirit World.

In Spirit World Botan heals Yusuke but tells him it will take some time for him to walk. Yusuke is annoyed knowing the Christmas Party is at Genkai's that next day. Back to the present day, Atsuko and Yusuke are finished with decorating and Atsuko tells Yusuke she's going out to party after they finish. Yusuke tells he knows. Atsuko leaves and she goes to party with her friends leaving Yusuke alone.

"Because of that stupid troll, I can't go to the Christmas Party." Yusuke utters annoyed. "I wanted to be there to celebrate and kiss Keiko under the mistletoe."

Yusuke groans and he falls asleep on the couch he is on. It is hours later and a knock is on the door. Yusuke wakes up and he gets up from the chair. He winces in pain. He gets to the door. He opens it and he sees everyone at the door. He is in shock and he asks everyone what are they doing here. Botan answers since he couldn't come to the party they brought the party to him.

"Wow! I didn't see this coming!" Yusuke says in shock.

"How are ya feelin', Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks Yusuke as he noogies Yusuke's hair.

"I'm feeling fine, stupid." Yusuke answers as he headlocks Kuwabara.

"Here they go again." Botan and Keiko say at the same time.

"So what do we do first for the party?" Yusuke asks Botan.

"Well, we could karaoke some Christmas Songs." Botan answers happily.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Yukina says with joy.

"I'll go first!" Kuwabara yells out excitedly wanting to impress Yukina with his singing.

Kuwabara sings Jingle Bell Rock. Everyone is surprised that he can sing that well. Hiei comments he sings pretty well surprising everyone. Kurama sings next and he sings Here Comes Santa Claus. Everyone loves Kurama rendition of it. Everyone suggest Hiei sings next but Hiei refuses. Yusuke sings next I'll Be Home For Christmas to Keiko making her blush little. Everyone laughs at Keiko blushing. Koenma tries to sing a Christmas song but he is off key.

The next thing that the gang does is play charades, which doesn't work with Botan doing the motions. They go back to karaoke. The girls sing Silent Night together. The boys clap for them as the girls except Shizuru blushes a little. So everyone continues to have fun and drank Eggnog, which disgusted Hiei. Everyone laughs at Hiei react to the Eggnog. They give out presents as well. That night everyone is watching Christmas Movies.

"Now we need to do something for Christmas…Oh my." Botan starts to say as she sees Keiko and Yusuke kiss under the mistletoe. "Well, I see it's time to go."

Everyone leaves to let Yusuke and Keiko have sometime alone. Yusuke and Keiko stop their kiss and waves good-bye to their friends and tell them Merry Christmas. Yusuke gets up and winces in pain again and he goes gets his Christmas gift for his room. Keiko helps him get back into the chair. Yusuke gives Keiko her gift and Keiko gives Yusuke his. Keiko tells Yusuke to open his first. He does and it's a ticket to a Martial Arts Tournament. He thanks Keiko and He tells Keiko to open hers and she does and she sees a gold necklace with a garnet in the middle of the to represent her birth month. Keiko is shocked but happy and she jumps on Yusuke forgetting he is hurt and she kisses him the same way when he first came back. Atsuko comes in and sees her son and his girlfriend kissing making her smile she sneaks in to not disturb the couple. Yusuke and Keiko break from their kissing.

"Merry Christmas Keiko Yukimura." Yusuke tells Keiko softly

"Merry Christmas Yusuke Urameshi." Keiko tells Yusuke in the same tone as they continue to kiss each other.

The End


End file.
